


Of Purest Soul

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Insanity, Religious Fanaticism, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not only was she from the Blood of Kings,</i> the Witch thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Purest Soul

Melisandre knew that without darkness, there is no light.

The Witch knew that in times of darkness, the light shines brightest.

Light brings hope and warmth and always, _always_ , defeats the darkest of dark.

She was faithful. She will weave as many lies as she needed to bring the light back in this dark, dreary and sinful world.

She knew her efforts would be repaid triply.

The world will be at peace.

Westeros will prosper if the Rightful and True King, the _Azor Ahai_ was placed on the Iron Throne under the guidance of the Lord of the Light.

The Lord, _R'holl_ , will listen to her, come to their aid, be greatly pleased, give his blessing, with the right premium.

And for the only true God of Light and Hope and everything Good, what is the right sum if not something mortally equal?

Power and Purity.

She was from the King's blood.

Her virtue has no bounds yet. Better now before any more lives were lost. Better now before she spills blood and becomes sinful. Before the Long Night comes. Before the End of everything.

Sacrifices had always been part of life. Of Love. Of war. Of worship. Of everything.

Of the greater good.

 _Death by fire is the purest death,_ was it not?

**Author's Note:**

> Make no mistake, I am beyond pissed of Shireen's death. Her father does not deserve the Iron Throne. She would have made a wise, true and loving Queen.


End file.
